Bed
by shirocchin
Summary: Suigetsu, Yamanaka Ino, reuni, dan ranjang./ Dedicated for Fayiyong/ Thanks for reading


Bed

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Suigetsu/Ino

Warnings : short PWP, mature contents,

dedicated for Fayiyong

.

.

Yamanaka Ino menggeram pelan saat dirasakannya sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dengan pelukan posesif. Gadis Yamanaka itu bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menggelitik daun telinganya.

"Kau mabuk, Sui-_kun_." Ino berusaha menghindar namun sang pemilik lengan kekar itu tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mabuk Ino-_chan_. Aku sadar seratus persen." Pemuda bersurai perak itu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam rok ungu gelap yang dikenakan gadis pirang dalam dekapannya.

"A-ahh, umhh, S-Sui-_kunhh_," desah Ino tertahan.

"Lihat, kau sudah sangat basah padahal baru pemanasan," ejek Suigetsu dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Ino mendorong tubuh Suigetsu menjauh. "Jangan macam-macam, aku sudah punya tunangan."

Suigetsu tertawa mengejek. Tawanya yang menyebalkan menggema di lorong sepi di mana hanya ada dirinya dan sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Ino-_chan_. Kau tau mengapa setiap tahun sekolah kita mengadakan reuni, hm?" Suigetsu meraih wajah Ino dan berbisik serak di telinganya," supaya kita berdua bisa bertemu lagi."

Pandangan Ino mulai kabur. Sial, dia terlalu banyak minum saat di ruang pesta tadi. Lambungnya bergejolak, mual.

"Akan kubuktikan kalo Ino-_chan_ masih mencintaiku. Seperti saat masih di SMA dulu."

Suigetsu mengangkat tubuh ramping yang hampir goyah karena hilang keseimbangan dengan sekali angkat. Ino tak melawan. Fisik dan pikirannya terlalu lelah. Siapa sangka mantan kekasihnya tak berubah sama sekali. Agresif dan pemaksa.

.

.

.

Ranjang milik Suigetsu tak begitu besar, namun cukup jika untuk menampung dua orang. Benda mati itu berderit saat dengan hati-hati pemuda bertubuh tegap itu membaringkan sang gadis yang masih dalam keadaan sadar meski lemah.

"Masih ingat kamarku kan, Ino-_chan_?" Suigetsu naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh mungil itu dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

Ino memalingkan muka. Benci dengan nada suara mantan pacarnya yang serak seksi saat dalam mode 'nakal'. Semburat merah jambu sudah menjalar di setiap inchi wajahnya. _Ayolah, Ino. Kau sudah 23 tahun, mengapa harus malu?_

Dengan sedikit pemaksaan, Suigetsu meraih kepala Ino dan menghadapkan wajah itu pada wajahnya sendiri. Pemuda itu tak menunggu aba-aba dari sang gadis dan langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir merah muda milik Ino.

Beberapa lumatan dan hisapan, lalu jilatan. Suigetsu begitu bersemangat melahap bibir Ino, tak memedulikan bahwa gadis dalam pelukannya susah payah memasok oksigen. Ino masih belum membalas ciumannya. Hal ini membuat sang pemuda merasa kesal. Suigetsu melepas ciumannya. Bibirnya basah karena saliva miliknya dan Ino.

Menatap sejenak wajah wanita yang sangat ia cintai, Suigetsu tersenyum tipis."Tubuhmu mengatakan apa yau kau inginkan, Ino-_chan_."

Suigetsu melepas kaos yang dikenakan Ino, beserta bra ungu yang melekat di dada wanita tersebut. Ino membiarkan Suigetsu melakukan apa yang ia mau. _Tak bisakah rasa gengsi yang tinggi itu lenyap?_ Ino masih mencintai pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Berpura-pura sudah menjadi milik orang lain hanya untuk membuat Suigetsu mundur namun tak berhasil.

"Dulu kita bercinta setiap hari, Ino-_chan_."

Suigetsu meremas dada montok milik Ino dan tanpa sadar membuat sang empunya mendesah. Pemuda itu sangat menyukai dada mantan kekasihnya. Besar dan berisi, meski tidak sebesar milik Hinata Hyuuga, sahabat Ino, namun Suigetsu tetap menyukainya.

"Ahh, S-Sui-_kunhh_ nghh j-jangan digigithh," racau Ino saat mulut Suigetsu mengulum puncak dadanya yang menegang. Lidah pemuda itu bekerja maksimal dengan memberi jilatan kasar yang membuat Ino semakin hilang kendali atas desahannya. Satu tangannya yang bebas mulai memberi remasan dan pijatan di dada satunya.

"Umhhh." Ino menjambak helaian rambut sang pemuda dengan kuat, membuat Suigetsu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan hisapan kuat di belahan dada sang wanita hingga meninggalkan jejak merah.

"Aku akan melanjutkan jika Ino-_chan_ memohon padaku," ujar Suigetsu dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

Wajah Ino makin memerah mendengar perkataan menggoda yang keluar dari mulut Suigetsu.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, sayang."

Ino meneguk ludah.

"Sui-_kun_, _please_."

Seringai di wajah Suigetsu makin lebar dan pemuda itu melepas celananya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti meski Ino-_chan_ memohon untuk berhenti."

Yamanaka Ino tak bisa menarik kata-katanya. _Ck, memang apa salahnya bercinta dengan mantan kekasihmu sendiri?_ Ranjang itu berderit pelan dan semakin cepat saat Suigetsu melakukan penyatuan dengan wanita di bawahnya.

"Jangan menyesali apapun yang terjadi hari ini, Ino-_chan_."

Ino tak membalas ucapan Suigetsu. Wanita itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu bidang sang pemuda.

_Ya, aku tak akan menyesali apapun, Sui-kun_.

.

.

END

.

.

a/n : lagi ketagihan bikin SuiIno hahahaha /plak. Fanfict ini php banget ya? Udah singkat, kurang panas pula /pundung. Sengaja sih soalnya saya malu bikin yang hard, maklum masih gadis polos. Buat Fayiyong-sama yang mendadak jadi fans berat SuiIno huu this is for you senpaihh.


End file.
